El último secreto
by Essentia
Summary: Ten Shin Han se verá en apuros cuando, harto de las súplicas de su amigo, desafíe al saiyajin más poderoso del planeta, Vegeta. Ambientado entre la saga de Cell y la de Majin Boo.


**¡Hola! Les traigo otro fic, para otro concurso xD Nada que decir, solo que me costó mucho hacerlo, pues no encontré nada que pudiera hacer con estos dos maravillosos y muy parecidos personajes: Ten y Vegeta. Bueno, aquí se los dejo, dispuesta a ser bombardeada con toda clase de críticas. ¡Disfrútenlo (si pueden xD)!**

_**Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad del Tori y la estúpida Toei**_

* * *

**El Último Secreto**

-¡Te lo digo, Ten shin han! ¡No soy feliz! –decía a gritos mientras golpeaba su vaso lleno contra la mesa. Sus ojos rojos y desorbitados y su barba descuidada evidenciaban su mal estado. El hombre de tres ojos lo había encontrado durmiendo en un bar, alejado de la ciudad, cerca a las montañas donde solía entrenar con su pequeño compañero. No había escuchado nada acerca de los guerreros Z durante varios años, pues nunca fue lo suyo inmiscuirse en la vida privada ni desarrollar una estrecha amistad con los demás. La última vez que los había visto fue en el Templo, luego de la intensa batalla y la pérdida del que, alguna vez, fue digno contrincante y rival, y eso había sido hacía más de tres años.

-Yamcha… -solo alcanzó a decir. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y aún peor en momentos como ese. Sabía que su amigo estaba en problemas, pero también sabía que nada podría animarlo, al menos nada que viniera de él.

Yamcha, ciertamente, había conseguido con su trabajo en los "Taitans" popularidad y dinero, cosa que lo favorecía en las noches en lo que él consideraba un "pasatiempo"; sin embargo, algo lo mantenía vacío, ansioso, preocupado. Tenía la vida que muchos cuarentones solteros podían tener y, muchas veces, se jactaba de eso ante sus compañeros, a pesar de que no era una felicidad plena, sino depresión disfrazada de felicidad.

¿No podía dejarlo en paz aquel recuerdo de su juventud, el mejor, para ser precisos? Pocas veces intentaba refugiarse en el alcohol, porque estaba consciente que, como deportista, afectaría su salud. Caso aparte eran las mujeres. Si bien no era un mujeriego que se pasaba el tiempo con diferentes "bien dotadas" cada noche, rompiéndoles el corazón, sí era conocido, dentro de los beisbolistas, como uno a los cuales se les había relacionado sentimentalmente con muchas chicas. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar una buena mujer, con buenos sentimientos y dispuesta a darle lo que él estaba dispuesto a brindar. Un sentimiento puro y mutuo, muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a recibir en los últimos años durante las noches.

El otro guerrero observaba la escena con cierta pena y empatía. A pesar de que nunca había estado en una situación como aquella ni haberse integrado a los demás guerreros de otra forma que no sea en batalla y en muy pocos aspectos emocionales, podía sentir la profunda tristeza de su compañero.

Las personas del bar observaban curiosos a los luchadores. Sin duda, habían reconocido al famoso beisbolista anotador de tantos "home runs" como mujeres conquistadas, pero no se le acercaban. El tríclope notó las miradas de los demás puestas en ambos y, algo tenso, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Yamcha y se acercó lo suficiente para que nadie más oyese su conversación.

-Creo que debemos irnos. Las demás personas están…

-¡No, Ten! ¡No! –lo interrumpió alzando sus brazos para luego dejarlos caer fuertemente sobre la mesa, atrayendo las miradas hasta de los más discretos. – ¡Tengo que hacer algo para recuperarla!

-¿Recuperar a qué o a quién? –susurró visiblemente sonrojado.

-¡A Bulma Briefs, el amor de mi vida! –gritó tan fuerte como se lo permitieron sus pulmones- ¡La que con sus reproches llenaba mi corazón de inexplicables sensaciones! ¡La que con su sonrisa, colmaba mi corazón de felicidad! ¡La que por las mañanas, me despertaba dulcemente con un beso en la mejilla! ¡Ella! ¡La que por las noches, cuando estaba en la cama…

-No, Yamcha, no quiero saber lo demás –aclaró tajante –Ha sido demasiado por hoy. Vamos, intentaré llevarte a tu casa.

-¡Ten! ¡Iré, iré! Pero debes hacer algo por mí –le dijo suplicantes mientras limpiaba con el antebrazo sus ojos para poder mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Qué… -respondió temeroso, pero dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no causar más alboroto.

* * *

Todo había cambiado luego de la muerte del que, alguna vez, fue el hombre más poderoso del planeta. Su pérdida había causado una profunda tristeza a quienes lo habían conocido, dejando destrozada esa parte de sus corazones en las que ahora solo habitaba su recuerdo. Pero a quien la noticia le cayó como balde agua fría, luego de la familia Son, fue a Vegeta. Lo había salvado, lo había humillado, había pisoteado junto con su híbrido hijo el orgullo de guerrero y príncipe saiyajin que lo caracterizaba, había sacrificado su vida y había decidido no regresar al mundo de los vivos y negarle la oportunidad de una digna venganza. Las ganas y el espíritu luchador habían abandonado su cuerpo tal y como Gokú abandonó la Tierra.

Tuvo una lucha interna por más de un año, en la que su mujer adquirió un papel muy importante. Si no fuera por el carácter irritante y por la actitud fastidiosa de la exasperante humana, ahora no estaría entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, aumentada en 85000 veces, con un pequeño niño de cabellos lilas observándolo a través de una pantalla.

-¡Papá!, yo también quiero entrenar –decía el mediosaiyajin de apenas 4 años, con el rostro pegado a la cámara y el ceño fruncido.

-Olvídalo, Trunks, eres muy débil. Solo serás un estorbo –respondió con desinterés. El niño, tan terco como lo permitía la herencia de sus padres, se mantuvo firme en el mismo lugar, haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes de su progenitor. -¿No entiendes? No te dejaré entrar. Así que puedes ir y… -no pudo acabar la oración porque, al darse vuelta en dirección a la pantalla, notó que los ojos de su hijo adquirían un brillo vítreo, lloroso…Estaba a punto de hacer un puchero. –Ni lo pienses, mocoso. No te atrevas a… -y se atrevió. Con una voz chillona y tan irritante como la de su mujer, lanzó un grito ensordecedor.

-¡Mamaaá! –bastaron solo unos segundos para que la mujer apareciera también en la pantalla, cruzada de brazos y con una mirada penetrante. Vegeta no dudó en detener su entrenamiento, acercarse al intercomunicador y apagarlo, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona que despertó su furia. No estaba de humor para soportar una discusión más, nunca lo estaba.

-Mamá, yo también quiero entrenar. Díselo a papá, por favor…

-Cuando tu estúpi…eh…padre dice algo, no hay nada que lo haga entrar en razón –le respondió dulcemente –Olvidemos el entrenamiento. ¿Qué te parece si llamamos a Goten para que juegue contigo?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! –paró de saltar para tomar una postura serena e indiferente, idéntica a la de su padre –Digo…está bien, si tú quieres... –Su madre posó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y peinó suavemente sus cabellos.

-Ve a llamarlo, su número está grabado en el teléfono –e, inmediatamente, ni bien el pequeño se alejó de la escena, Bulma se dirigió hacia la cámara de gravedad, apagó los sistemas y la puerta se deslizó dando paso a "la mujer más vulgar del planeta". –¿Qué te pasa? Trunks solo quería entrenar contigo.

-Y yo solo quiero entrenar…solo –replicó fastidiado. Era la tercera vez en la semana en que ese chiquillo insolente se atrevía a interrumpir su entrenamiento, y no estaba de humor para soportarlo. –Y eso te incluye, mujer. Así que hazme el favor de retirarte.

-¿Hasta cuándo estarás así? Sabes que tu hijo entrena con Goten, ¿verdad? No te pido que le enseñes, porque sé que aún no está en edad y no quiero que salga lastimado, pero al menos trata de pasar más tiempo con él. De alguna inexplicable manera, él te admira.

-Que siga admirando –respondió con desdén.

-Bien, tú ganas. Hoy no tengo ganas de discutir. –Aclaró, aún con el ceño fruncido –Así que solo te informo que saldré para una reunión de trabajo dentro de una hora –el saiyajin solo bufó –Y tú tendrás que cuidar a Trunks y a Goten.

-¡¿Pero qu…

-No quiero réplicas –lo interrumpió –Los cuidas y punto. Ya dije que no tengo ánimos de discutir…Así que, será mejor que no me hagas enojar –salió de la habitación con la misma sonrisa socarrona que su marido le había dedicado, dejándole también furioso.

* * *

-Yamcha, ¿estás seguro de esto? Si Vegeta nos descubre…

-No lo hará –le respondió confiado. Se encontraban dentro de la Corporación Cápsula, detrás de unos arbustos que tenían una vista perfecta hacia la puerta del que alguna vez fue su hogar. Según él, todo había cambiado: desde el aspecto de la misma, hasta las personas que lo habitaban. No podía evitar la nostalgia que lo invadía, pero trató de guardar la compostura –Todo saldrá como lo hemos planeado.

-"Has" planeado –le corrigió. –Aún no me he convencido. Yo no soy de hacer estas cosas. Ahora debería estar entrenando con Chaoz en las montañas.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con él –dijo el guerrero con cicatrices, mirándolo con cierta suspicacia –Deberías pasar el tiempo con Lunch. Si quieres, la llamo y sales con ella en vez de ayudarme con esto. –el otro guerrero, captando el sentido de la amenaza, frunció el ceño y se quedó callado. –Bien, tómalo como una amenaza –continuó –No sé por qué huyes tanto de ella, pero si lo quieres así, está bien. ¡Mira allá está Bulma!

Ambos guerreros fijaron sus miradas en ella. Ten supo que el plan ya había comenzado.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Goten! ¿Eso es todo? Hubiese sido mejor si entrenara solo. ¡No puedes contra mí! –presumió el de cabello lila. Le estaba dando una tremenda paliza al otro semisaiyajin, cosa que le hubiese encantado que viera su padre.

-Pero, Trunks, es que…

-¡No bajes la guardia! –le advirtió justo antes de asestarle un puñetazo en la mejilla, mandándolo a recorrer más de 15 metros de la gigantesca habitación, a la que consideraban la indicada para sus entrenamientos. –Te dije que no bajaras la guardia –el moreno no respondió, pero sí emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor, que se pareció más al inicio de un lloriqueo –Goten, no llores. No te pegué tan fuerte…

-No es eso, es que… –dijo sollozando.

-¿Es que qué?

-Es que… –trató de mantener la calma, para luego lanzar un chillido –¡Tengo hambre! –Trunks intentó no caer por la sorpresa y llevó una mano para cubrir su rostro. En ese instante le hubiera asestado otro golpe, pero el sonido de que alguien llamaba desde la puerta lo impidió.

-Bien, Goten. Yo buscaré algo de comer y tú ve a abrir la puerta –dijo, y el menor obedeció. Corrió hacia donde estaba la puerta principal y, lentamente, la abrió, obviando el "¿Quién es?" que su madre se había esmerado tanto en enseñarle.

-¿Gokú? –preguntó el hombre. Estaba vestido de forma extraña, con un sombrero extravagante que tenía una especie de garza negra en la cabeza y un enorme bigote que apenas dejaba ver cómo articulaba las palabras. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, uno más que el otro. -¿Por qué estás vivo…y pequeño?

-Yo no soy Gokú, yo me llamo Goten –le corrigió mostrando una sincera sonrisa -¿Y tú quién eres?

Y el tríclope, luego de sacar cuentas y llegar a sus propias conclusiones que se basaban en el parecido nombre de ambos, solo atinó a decir con una tremenda sonrisa –Eres el hijo de Gokú… Había oído de ti, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de verte. En realidad, eres muy parecido a él. Eres idéntico a cuando nos conocimos…

-¿Conociste a mi papito cuando estaba vivo? –preguntó curioso el pequeño.

-¿Eh? ¡No! –dijo nervioso. –"_Se supone que no debo decir nada…"_

-Entonces, ¿por qué dices que lo conociste? ¡Estás mintiendo! –le apuntó con el dedo, amenazante.

-Ah, pues eso mismo vengo a decirte. Soy adivino, y pude ver a tu padre en sueños…con este ojo. –dijo señalando el órgano extra. Si el hijo era tan inocente como el padre, creería hasta las últimas de sus mentiras. Esperó ansioso la respuesta del menor, aguantando las ganas de huir de allí y acabar con el plan.

-No puede ser… -y el guerrero se tensó con sus palabras -¡Estoy frente a un adivino de verdad! ¡Trunks, mira, encontré un adivino! –sí, era idéntico a su padre.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Qué genial! ¡Vamos, dime algo sobre el futuro! –dijo el otro pequeño con una gran cantidad de comida entre sus manos.

-Eh… no soy un adivino del futuro, sino uno del… presente. –aclaró más nervioso que antes.

-¡Entonces no eres un adivino! –replicaron al unísono ambos semisaiyajines.

-Eh…pues…sí lo soy.

-Mmm… ¡demuéstralo! –exigió el mayor de los chiquillos. Para su edad, era demasiado atento e inteligente. Por sus padres, pensó el guerrero. La mujer más inteligente del planeta y el mejor estratega que pudo presenciar en batalla: sin duda estaba en su sangre.

-Cierren sus ojos y déjenme pensar un momento –llevó ambas manos hacia las cabezas de los niños, haciendo el ademán de leer sus mentes. –Tu madre se llama Bulma ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero eso todo el mundo lo sabe. No es algo increíble. –respondió desconfiado.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos –dijo el otro.

-Ustedes son demasiado exigentes. Pero bueno… -estaba transpirando de solo estar en esa situación. Acabado el plan, le echaría todo en cara a Yamcha. Prefería estar con Lunch en esos momentos, transformada o no, todo en vez de estar con esos pequeños. –Bien, entonces te diré que ella no está en estos momentos aquí en tu casa.

-Sí, eso es cierto. –asintió.

-¡Ah! Y sé dónde se encuentra su habitación…

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad –se mantuvo firme en su decisión –Su habitación está subiendo las escaleras hacia… la derecha…

-Sí, pero eso es muy común. No hay habitaciones hacia la izquierda –puntualizó.

-_"Bien, entonces Yamcha tenía razón… Pero, ¿dónde estará Vegeta…?"_-dijo para sí –Tienes razón, por eso tu padre en estos momentos no está en esta parte de la casa, sino más alejado –intentó adivinar.

-Sí, está en la otra parte…pero eso no tiene nada que ver. –le estaban dejando las cosas fáciles, tenía que sacar provecho. El problema ahora, era la habitación. Si daba un paso en falso, lo arruinaría todo y tendría que echarse para atrás. –Háblame más sobre la habitación, señor adivino.

Se concentró lo más que pudo e intentó imaginar cada parte de la casa cuidadosamente.

-Es…¡la primera habitación de la derecha!

-No

-¡La segunda!

-No

-¡La tercera!

-No

-¡La cuarta!

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste? –los ojos de ambos niños adquirieron un brillo de ilusión. Podían ser los más inteligentes del planeta, pero seguían siendo, al fin y al cabo, niños.

-Pues soy un adivino.

-¡Díganos otra cosa, señor adivino! –gritaron emocionados.

-Les podré decir más cosas si… me traen algo de comer –se excusó el tríclope.

-Está bien, te traeré comida. Goten ya se la acabó mientras hablabas –le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su compañero, logrando sacarle solo unas disculpas y una sonrisa. –Ven, Goten, traigámosle algo al señor adivino.

Ten Shin Han esperó a que los niños estuviesen los suficientemente lejos para adentrarse en la casa y subir rápidamente las escaleras. Todos estaba saliendo perfecto, tal y como lo habían…tal y como Yamcha lo había planeado. Pasó por la primera, la segunda y la tercera habitación, para llegar a su objetivo; giró la perilla y entró lo más cautelosamente posible, dejando las luces apagadas. Fue hacia la izquierda, directamente a lo que él suponía un tocador con ocho cajones divididos en dos columnas. Abrió el segundo cajón de la derecha y, entre el montón de ropa interior femenina, con un intenso rojo en sus mejillas, encontró lo que buscaba. –Es espeluznante, pero Yamcha tenía razón… otra vez. Sí que la extraña… –sacó la prenda y cerró el cajón con cuidado, evitando cualquier ruido posible. Pasó su mano derecha sobre su frente, limpiando el sudor que brotaba de su cuerpo por los nervios. Todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien; sin duda, Dende lo estaba ayudando. Yamcha tendría lo que quería, él estaría tranquilo y nadie se enteraría de lo sucedido, ni Bulma, ni Trunks, ni… -¡Vegeta! –al darse media vuelta, se encontró con la silueta de un hombre bajo, demasiado comparado con él. ¡¿Cómo no pudo recordarlo?! Había olvidado lo más básico de una pelea: esconder su ki. Entre tanta tensión y nervios, el descuido lo reveló todo. Un sudor frío invadió su espalda y extremidades, dejándolo prácticamente paralizado, pensando en cómo sería asesinado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el saiyajin. Estaba conteniéndose, y Ten lo sabía, podía sentir cómo su ki aumentaba y disminuía rápidamente. Más valía poner una buena excusa, pues sabía que Vegeta no era ingenuo, ni mucho menos, idiota. Era consciente que poseía una agudeza increíble y una fuerza devastadora, una mala combinación para cualquiera que se le enfrentase. Debía pensar en algo inteligente rápido, algo que engañara al más escéptico del planeta, algo como…

-Me…perdí –contestó.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo, sabandija? ¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! –sí, era la peor excusa; pero no se le venía a la mente nada en ese momento. Dudó en contestar, pues temía decir algo mucho más estúpido, si eso era posible. –¡Dime qué haces en MI habitación! -¡Bien! Hasta ese momento solo sospechaba que había ido a su habitación, pero no sabía la razón verdadera por la cual él estaba allí, ni debía enterarse. No debía meter la pata…de nuevo. Dende aún estaba presente, ¡podía salir de esto! ¡Sano y salvo! Solo una buena excusa, eso bastaba para remediarlo todo. Solo una, y saldría de allí con vida, para contar la experiencia más terrorífica en la que había podido encontrarse. Solo una y estaría libre de toda amenaza de muerte. Solo una…¡solo una!

-No, Vegeta. Lo siento, me expresé mal. Lo que quise decir es que perdí el radar del dragón y los niños me dijeron que aquí estaba; así que subí y entré a buscarlo. –dijo con una total e impresionante calma. –Pero no lo pude encontrar; así que, si me disculpas, me voy. Adiós. –terminó por decir, alzando su brazo derecho en señal de despedida. Grave error. No se percató que era ESA la mano en la que estaba ESA prenda… pero Vegeta sí. Era un babydoll negro con una especie de cola de conejo en la parte posterior que, según Yamcha, tenía un valor muy especial para él. Realmente, estaba más que arrepentido, avergonzado, pero Vegeta no era de esas personas indulgentes. Todo el cuarto temblaba por su furia, literalmente, y nada podía hacer el tríclope para remediarlo. Sintiéndose estúpido por todo lo ocurrido, golpeó con la palma de su mano derecha su rostro. Un error aún más grave. El saiyajin no vio otra cosa que un "maldito tres ojos" intentando "tomarle el pelo" no mostrando "ni la más mínima sensatez" y que "se las iba a pagar". El guerrero, aún más nervioso que hace diez minutos, rojo hasta no poder más, intentó explicárselo todo, pero ya era tarde. Solo sintió un tremendo golpe en la mandíbula que lo arrojó fuera de la casa, que lo separó de la prenda robada y de su ingenioso disfraz. Aterrizó en el jardín e, inmediatamente, se levantó y se puso en guardia, intentando frenar los poderosos ataques del que era en esos momentos, el hombre más poderoso del planeta. Supo que estaba acabado cuando recibió un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que lo obligó a caer de rodillas. Estaba recibiendo la mayor paliza de su vida fuera del campo de batalla, y todo por culpa de Yamcha. Planeaba romperle la pierna como aquel día hace muchos años en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, si es que salía con vida. Al menos la prenda estaba en buenas manos, o eso pensaba hasta que…

-¡Papaaá! ¡Un pelón está en el cuarto de mamá y tiene algo en las manos! –su suerte no podía ser peor. Su otro "yo", resultado de la técnica de Multiformas había sido descubierto por el pequeño hijo de Vegeta. En vano intentó explicárselo de nuevo, pues el mayor de los saiyajines lo levantó del suelo tomándolo de su camisa y se lo llevó directo a la habitación, para luego lanzárselo a sí mismo. Lentamente, se acercó hacia los guerreros de tres ojos, que regresaron a formar un solo cuerpo. Enseñaba los dientes y tenía una mirada demoniaca y aterradora. Nada parecía calmarlo, pero…la tercera es la vencida.

-Espera, Vegeta, puedo explicártelo.

-¡Explicarme qué, maldito insecto! ¡Estabas restregándote esa maldita cosa en tu maldita cara de tres malditos ojos! –esta vez, se resignó a decir la verdad. Su vida corría peligro o, en el mejor de los casos, quedaría hospitalizado por varios meses, debido a la falta de semillas del ermitaño. No podía arriesgarse a eso, pues su cuerpo perdería condición. Su amigo sería el que correría su suerte, pero era lo justo y necesario; así aprendería la lección.

-Esta vez te diré la verdad, te lo aseguro. –le dijo seriamente. El saiyajin, viendo un algo de sinceridad en sus ojos (en los tres) decidió aflojar el agarre y dejarlo hablar. –Gracias.

-Nada de gracias, fenómeno. Aún no te has librado. Dímelo si no quieres morir en este momento.

-Está bien, está bien. –trató de tranquilizarlo. Respiró profundamente y rogó para que las palabras correctas salieran de su boca. –Es que eso…lo necesito.

-¿Para qué? –sonó más a orden que a pregunta.

-Para… es que…yo…lo necesito…- un intenso rubor se apoderó de su rostro y el nerviosismo recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar.

-Al grano –exigió, con el ceño aún más fruncido. Cada segundo que pasaba, se fastidiaba aún más. El guerrero solo temblaba ante sus ojos, y eso lo frustraba más. -¡¿Pero por qué tiembla… -y fue en ese momento cuando lo comprendió, o pensó comprender. Había robado una prenda femenina, y cuando se le exigía una explicación, solo se sonrojaba y temblaba como niña. ¿Cómo no había podido entenderlo antes? ¡Estaba todo claro! El saiyajin lo soltó del todo y se dio media vuelta. –Ya entiendo.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó sorprendido. Sabía que era muy astuto, pero nunca hubiese creído que tanto. Lo había deducido todo en apenas unos segundos.

-Sí

-¿No bromeas?

-Nunca bromeo –respondió tajante.

-¿Y no te importa si es… Yamcha? –el otro guerrero solo giró su cabeza y le dedicó un gesto que demostraba una única cosa: repugnancia.

-Son tus asuntos. No quiero saber, no me compete. –aclaró.

-Entonces, ¿me lo puedo llevar?

-Ya te dije que no me importa, ni me incumbe. Solo lárgate de aquí, desaparece de mi vista. –el tríclope le agradeció el "amable gesto" de dejarlo con vida y ahorrarle el trabajo a sus amigos de buscar las esferas del dragón para revivirlo. Alzó el vuelo y se despidió de ambos pequeños, quienes habían presenciado todo, pero no estaban enterados de nada.

-¿Papá, que pasó? ¿Dónde está el adivino? ¿Quién era ese pelón? –preguntó Trunks, confundido.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas.

-Pero tú no me darás ninguna respuesta, ¿no? –dijo cruzado de brazos, imitando a su padre.

-Ya empiezas a entenderlo – respondió con una media sonrisa. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cámara de entrenamiento, intentando sacarse esa horrible imagen de la mente, mientras los pequeños jugaban con el raro sombrero y el bigote tirados entre los escombros de la pared.

* * *

Sin duda, había pasado por la peor experiencia que alguna persona pudo tener en toda su vida. Agradeció a todos los Dioses y rezó porque no le pasara algo así de nuevo. Aumentó la velocidad y se dirigió no tan sano pero salvo a las montañas, en donde había acordado encontrarse con Yamcha. Eso le iba a costar caro, demasiado. Divisó el pequeño bar que había visitado hace algunos días, aterrizó con facilidad y entró con la prenda en mano. Ignoró a los borrachos que se desparramaban a sus pies y fue directo hacia el asiento más alejado de la puerta, esquivando botellazos y toda clase de objetos que se lanzaban desde cada mesa. Reconoció a su "amigo" durmiendo sobre la mesa, evidentemente ebrio, y golpeó fuertemente su mesa, despertándolo al instante.

-¿Qué pasa…? Ah, Ten…eres tú.

-Sí, soy yo. –asintió molesto. Le lanzó la prenda en la cara y jaló la silla para poder sentarse frente a él, dispuesto a reprocharle todo lo que había pasado por su culpa. –Yamcha…

-¿Qué? –preguntó feliz, abrazando la prenda. El dolor de cabeza y la resaca desaparecieron con solo tocarla. Ante el silencio y la seriedad de su amigo, guardó lo que conservaría como recuerdo para toda su vida y se concentró en escuchar cada una de sus palabras. -¿Algo pasó?

-¿Algo pasó?...¿¡ALGO PASÓ?! ¡Por poco y no salgo vivo! –todas las miradas de las personas se posaron sobre ambos guerreros.

-Ten, no grites… -le susurró, intimidado.

-¡Y para colmo no estabas allí para ayudarme!

-Ten…

-¡Pude haber muerto! ¡No sabes lo que tuve que pasar! –nada lo detendría ahora. Había sacado el coraje que mantenía oculto desde hace años, cuando decidió separarse del maestro Tsuru. Ningún "perdón" bastaría para calmar su furia.

-¡Ten!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ten Shin Haaan! –y efectivamente, su suerte era la peor de todas. Era una voz femenina, y la reconoció al instante. Giró lentamente su cabeza y solo llegó a esquivar el balazo. La mujer rubia recargó sus dos pistolas con agilidad para luego atacar desenfrenadamente a todas partes. Para Ten, ningún Dios existía…

* * *

-Exijo una explicación, Vegeta. ¡La habitación está destrozada! Dame una explicación razonable a todo esto.

-No la tendrás –replicó mientras se dirigía hacia otra habitación, la que antes había utilizado durante los tres años de espera de los androides.

-¿Cómo que no hay explicación?

-Dije que no hay explicación razonable –le corrigió. La mujer, confundida por los hechos, resopló y, con la mirada, le dijo que escucharía todo lo que tenía que decir. –El fenómeno de tres ojos que tienes como amigo y el inútil que vivía aquí están…juntos.

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos y se dejó caer en lo que quedaba de la cama -¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó, incrédula.

-Lo que oíste, mujer. Están juntos.

-¿Cómo que están juntos?

-¡Pues están juntos! ¡Se dan! ¿¡Quieres que te lo grafique!? –dijo sarcástico.

-No, no… Es que no puedo creerlo. Pero ahora que lo dices, todo encaja. –el saiyajin la miró, curioso. –Es que Ten Shin Han nunca se interesó en las mujeres, o al menos eso entiendo. Prefirió entrenar. Y Yamcha…bueno, Yamcha debió quedar muy afectado luego del término de nuestra relación. –opinó. Nunca lo habría pensado de ellos, pero eso ya no interesaba, ahora lo que importaba era no revelar aquel bien guardado secreto. –Vegeta, sé que eres todo menos indiscreto; pero, por si las dudas, te pido que no digas nada, a menos que ellos quieran decirlo antes.

-Ya lo dije antes mujer. –aclaró –No son mis asuntos, sino los suyos. No me interesa ni me compete. Déjame descansar, no quiero recordarlo. –ambos se dirigieron a la habitación contigua, decididos a no comentar ni pensar más en ese asunto.

***FIN***

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Fue difícil, lo entiendo. Es demasiado largo, pero me gustó escribirlo xD Bueno, espero ser bombardeada por sus críticas.**

**Gracias por leer, adiós *3***


End file.
